School days GinXHitsu
by missjulielovesmusic
Summary: Toshiro Hitsugaya has found himself dangerously attracted to his new maths teacher, Gin Ichimaru. There was just something about this man that made Toshiro's blood boil. And not in a bad way.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic! Yaya!!! I love GinXHitsu and I hope you do, too. Enjoy!!!**

Toshiro Hitsugaya sighed as he walked into the first class of the first day of the year. This was to be his last year in High School. Toshiro was seventeen this year and any comments on his size irked him deeply. Toshiro plopped down in the farthest seat from the front and immediately rested his chin on his left palm. He let his eyes close as the other students filled into the classroom.

The bell run and he allowed his eyes to stay closed until he heard a book slam onto a desk. He looked up to find that it was their new teacher. Ichimaru Gin. As rumor had it, he was straight out of college and this would be his first class of students. Toshiro knew the students would give the poor man hell for this.

Toshiro examined him closer. His eyes were closed shut, and he had shiny silver hair that seemed to fit his wide, psychotic grin. That grin was enough to send chills down anyone's spine. Ichimaru 'stared' at them for a good long while, everyone watched him in anticipation.

Finally, he spoke. "Hiya, everyone. I'm Ichimaru, Gin. I'm yer new maths teacher. I expec' respect and I wan' no funny business in my classroom. Ya hear?" He walked around his desk and then down the isle of the classroom desks. He inspected each students face and made sure to strike fear in their hearts.

"I'm hear to teach ya how to use numbers. If ya wan' to go to college, then ya better pay attention. I won' repeat everything twice to ya slackers." He stopped in front of Toshiro's desk and gave him a piercing grin. He then whirled around and looked at each student individually. "Understand?"

Various 'Yes, sir!'s resonated through out the classroom along with furious nods. He walked back up to his desk and sat on the top of it.

Toshiro's heart beat wildly as he looked at the man. The attraction he felt towards him engulfed his emotions and made his skin hot to the touch. The opposite of what it usually was.

"Good," He said. "Now, I wan' all of ya to grab yer chairs and make a circle righ' up here." He waved his arm around in a large motion, motioning where the students should sit. They all groaned and grabbed their respective chairs and did as he asked.

"Alrigh' students. Mah name is Ichimaru Gin, and I'll be yer teacher this year. I'm easy to ge' alon' with if ya do as I say." Ichimaru said, smile growing as he looked at the kids. "Start'n' here," He said, pointing at a small girl with a bun on top of her hair. "Star' introduc'n yerselves."

First up was Hinamori Momo. Who Toshiro absolutely despised. She gave a grin as she said, "I'm Hinamori Momo. But you can just call me 'Momo'. My favorite class is History, because that's what Aizen-sama teaches!" Toshiro muffled a groan, she always went on and on about that disturbing bastard.

They introduced themselves down the line. Various students including; Ichigo Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki, Ishida Ryuuken, Sado Yasutora, and Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Finally, it got to Toshiro.

Toshiro look up from his folded hands and said, "I am Toshiro Hitsugaya. You may address me as Hitsugaya." Then he looked back at his hands. Ichimaru's gaze lingered on him as he motioned for the next student to go. Not long after the students were done introducing themselves, the bell rung.

Everyone moved their chairs back and started packing up their things. Ichimaru said nothing but, "Toshiro Hitsugaya, please stay after class." Toshiro looked at him at that, clearly disapproving of staying any later than he needed. As the last of the students cleared the classroom, Ichimaru instructed them to close the door behind them. They gave Toshiro a look of, 'Good luck'.

Toshiro threw his bag over his shoulder and walked up to Ichimaru, then he said, "What can I do for you, sir?" Ichimaru said nothing, but handed him a schedule. Toshiro scanned it and asked, "What is this?"

Ichimaru smiled at him and Toshiro gulped instinctively. Ichimaru stood up off of his desk, his tall frame easily towering over Toshiro's. Toshiro looked up at him, they were closer than they had been. His palms began to sweat slightly. Ichimaru bent down so he was eye level with him and placed his hand on top of Toshiro's head.

Ichimaru gave Toshiro a large grin, then said, "Yer new schedule. Yer last maths teach'r said ya excelled and tha' you wan't challanged, so I scheduled private lessons so tha' you can get ahea' in yer maths." Toshiro wanted to say, 'Do I have to?'

But the look on Ichimaru's face said not to fight it. "Yes, sir." Toshiro said, obediently. "Okay then. I'll see ya at four, Hitsugaya-Kun."

Ichimaru straightened as he said this. He put his hands on his hips and observed Toshiro with his closed eyes.

"It's Hitsugaya." Toshiro said sharply. He didn't like how this man made him feel things he had never felt before.

"Hai, hai." Ichimaru laughed back. He gave Toshiro a menacing grin, patted his head, and said, "You better head off no'. Ye'll be late fer yer next class."

Toshiro gave him a curt nod and left.

As Toshiro headed for his next class, he couldn't get Ichimaru's image out of his head. The man made his body tingle and his head fog up. He feared for his private lesson with him. He feared for his control with the man. Oh, he was in deep shit, now.

Hours later, Toshiro found himself walking to Ichimaru's classroom. Toshiro breathed deeply trying to get bearings on his emotions. His hands were pressed so tightly in a fist that his knuckles were white.

Before her knew it, he stood before the classroom door almost shaking from his nerves. Toshiro raised his hand to knock softly, he vaguely heard a "Come on in." from Ichimaru on the inside.

Toshiro's small hand reached forward and pushed the door open, he slowly walked in and found Ichimaru in a small office. The door to it was a few feet behind his desk.

Toshiro leaned against the side of the door frame in his office and Ichimaru motioned for him to sit down in a comfortable chair in front of the Ichimaru's desk in the office. Toshiro gracefully dumped himself into it.

"Alrigh'," Ichimaru handed him a small stack of papers, his fingers lightly brushed against Toshiro's making him shudder at the touch. "This here's a tes' ta see how advanced ya already are. Then we'll see from tha' where ta start ya at."

"I'll go ahead and start, then." Toshiro placed the papers in front of him and grabbed a pencil from his bag. Toshiro started the test. The silence between them comforted Toshiro. He heard light pencil marks from Ichimaru as he worked on a stack of paperwork himself.

While Toshiro took his test, he found himself stealing glances at his teacher. Blushing each time he found himself doing it. An hour later, Toshiro finished the the papers and reorganized them. Toshiro stood up and handed the papers to Ichimaru. "Here... umm... sir." He said hesitantly.

As Ichimaru took the papers from his hands, he observed Toshiro. "Ya know..." He said, "Ya don' have ta address me as sir all tha' time. Ya can call meh Ichimaru, or ev'n Gin, when were alon' like this." He gave Toshiro a light smile.

Toshiro gulped hard and replied, "Yes, si-, I mean, Gin." Gin's smile widened as he heard the young chibi call him by his first name. "Ah, good." He replied. " 'ave ya looked over yer schedule?" Toshiro nodded to him.

"Alrigh', then ya know we 'ave lessons at this time ev'ry school day 'cept wednesday at this time, righ'?" Toshiro nodded again and said, "Yeah."

"Good, good." Gin said to him and stood from his chair and stretched. " 'Till tomorrow then, Hitsugaya-kun." Gin walked up to him and patted his head. His heart sped up as Toshiro gave him a mock glare, earning a deep laugh from the taller man.

The next morning Toshiro woke up from an extremely vivid dream of him and Ichimaru. He was still shaky as he walked into class that morning and sat as far away from his teacher's desk as possible.

Gin walked into the room, grinning from ear to ear. "Goo' mornin' students." Toshiro let out a long shaky breath he didn't know he was holding. "Alrigh', pull out yer books an' turn ta page ten." Gin said and you could hear papers shuffling as students pulled out their books.

Those looks from that man just drove Toshiro crazy. He had a strong sensation that he was falling for him. Toshiro pull out his book and tried to follow along. But he was too easily distracted by the beautiful man at the front of the class room.

Sighing frustrated, Toshiro put his elbows on his desk and his head in his hands. He sat like that for a while until he felt a hot breath on his cheek.

"Ya awake, Hitsugaya?" He heard Ichimaru's voice in his ear. Toshiro gave a loud yelp and toppled out of his chair. He glared daggers at the tall man. "Pay attention," Gin gave a light chuckle and walked up to the front of the class room once again.

Toshiro sat there for a moment before pushing himself back into his chair.

Later that day Toshiro found himself in Gin's office with a worksheet in front of him and Gin behind him, bent over so closely that his chest almost touched Toshiro's back, and instructed him on how to do the work.

Gin watched Toshiro try a problem on his own. When he noticed a small mistake, he moved his hand forward and gently pried the pencil from Toshiro's fingers and erased the mistake a showed him what he did wrong.

Toshiro shuddered gently when Gins front pressed against his back while doing so. "Ye okay?" Gin looked down at him. Toshiro nodded slowly.

The next day was Wednesday, so Toshiro didn't have private lessons with Gin. After school was out, Toshiro pulled on a oversized hoodie, put on a ball cap and put the hood over his head so he wouldn't be recognized. He didn't really want to talk to anyone today.

He was going to visit an old friend.

Toshiro caught a bus to the south side of town, and then walked from there. About two hours after he left, he found himself at his destination. He knocked on the door and he heard a 'just a moment!' from the inside.

The door opened soon after and it revealed a tall, busty woman with orange hair. "Hey Rangiku." Toshiro said. She gave him a large smile. "It's my Toshi-kun!" She squealed as she brought him into a tight hug.

"Can we go inside?" His voice was muffled. She gave a giggle and grabbed his wrist and dragged him inside. She led him into her living room and dumped them both onto the couch. "To what do I owe this visit, Toshi-kun?" She gave him a large smile.

Toshiro had met Rangiku Matsumoto when he was very young. She'd been his baby sitter a various numbers of times and was his honorary big sister, as she had told him once. Their mother's had been the best of friends.

He look down at his folded hands and said, "I'm screwed."

"What do you mean?" She said back.

"I think I'm in love with my maths teacher." He looked up at her.

"Woman?" She said, tilting her head to the side.

He shook his head no.

"What's his name?" Rangiku asked him.

There was a knock at the door. Rangiku jumped up and yelled out, "One moment!" Then she looked at Toshiro and said softer, "I'll be right back."

He sat in the room alone for a moment until he saw her drag in no other than Ichimaru Gin. His heart sped up and his mouth went dry. Ichimaru looked as surprised to see him there as he was to see him.

" 'ey there, Hitsugaya-kun!"

Toshiro held back a curse. "Hi, Gin." Toshiro looked at Rangiku who was about to ask how they knew each other. Toshiro jumped up and grabbed her by the wrist and said, "Can I speak to you in the kitchen right quick, Ran?" She nodded and told Gin to give them a moment and he pulled her with him into the kitchen.

After the door to the kitchen closed behind them, he let out a long stream of curses. "What's wrong, Toshiro?" She asked. "That man! That man is what's wrong! He's my maths teacher!" Rangiku let out a loud yelp of excitement and hugged him tightly. "You guys would be so cute!" She squealed.

"Rangiku! Keep it down. And how do you know him, anyway?" He shrugged out of her embrace.

"We were childhood friends," She replied. "He comes over on wednesdays to visit little, lonely me. Unlike you." She scolded jokingly. "I see." Toshiro said.

"Lets go back in there." Rangiku said. "You sure you can control yourself?" She teased him. He glared at her. They walked back into the living room in silence.

Gin was sitting on a large comfortable chair in a relaxed position. He muttered under his breath to Rangiku, "He is so mouthwatering." She giggled at that.

Rangiku and Toshiro sat on the couch beside Gin. He smiled at them, "So how do ya two kno' each other?"

Rangiku laughed and threw her arm over Toshiro's shoulders, "I'm his honorary sister, of course! Don't you remember me telling you about little Toshi-kun?" Gin put his hand up to his chin in thought. "Ahh, yea', how interest'n." He replied.

"So wha' brings ya here, 'Toshi-kun'?'" Toshiro glared at Gin. "Don't call me that. And I'm just here visiting Ran. But I think it's my time to go." Toshiro stood up and straightened his cloths slightly. "But you only just got he-" Rangiku started, but Toshiro cut her off with a frenzied, "Shh!" She laughed.

"Well, alright." She said, disappointed and she stood up with him. "I'll just walk you to the door, then." She followed him through her slim hallway.

She pulled him into a hug before he could open the door. "It'll all work out, Toshi-kun." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled at her, "Thanks, Ran, I'll try to visit more." She giggled and told him to get home safely.

The next day Toshiro walked into the class room a little late. He had a hot dream about Ichimaru the night before, and ended up 'relieving' himself when he woke up. Everyone's eyes followed him as he scurried to his desk, his clothing in a disarray. Class went the same as usual after that. But Gin held him back after class.

"Why were ya late, Hitsugaya-kun?" Gin said to him, leaning against the front desk. A scarlet blush graced Toshiro's cheeks and he looked to the side and said, "I, erm, slept in." He said slept in in the form of a whisper.

Ichimaru let out a deep laugh and said, "Alrigh', ya can go to yer nex' class."

Toshiro nodded and left.

It went on like this for weeks. Toshiro being late, with weak knees when he saw the reason he was late. With him stealing glances, his heart beating wildly, feeling a deadly attraction towards Ichimaru. He was at his end. Toshiro was about to go insane, and he didn't know how much more he could take.

But it also didn't help that this day was the day that his parents died. He'd been alone now for five years.

Toshiro sat in his room in the dorms. His feet were on his desk and his hands behind his head. It was Saturday. He couldn't explain it, as he had never done anything so rash in his life, but he was going to go out tonight to a bar.

He had a fake ID ready and was ready to go. It was 7 P.M. Toshiro wore dark, tight jeans that hugged his legs and ass nicely. He had a light blue shirt on that accented his eyes perfectly. And on top of that, he wore a black leather jacket. He looked at himself in the mirror in his room. Even he had to admit, he didn't look bad in the least. He grinned at himself, ready to drink his troubles away.

Not long after, he found himself in the back of a dark bar with the heavies drink he could possibly buy in front of him. He gave the drink a good long look before taking an experimental sip, coughing and dribbling a bit of it down his chin. Toshiro glared at the drink then took another drink of it. This time able to withstand the drink.

Soon he was taking large gulps of it and was on his third drink of it. He was absolutely wasted. And after he finished his sixth one, he happily passed out.

He was only too lucky that Gin had shown up soon after and took him home.

Toshiro woke up in a foreign bed with a splitting headache. He gasped loudly when Gin walked into the room with water and some asprin to give him. He sat up and Toshiro looked down guiltily and asked what had happened.

"I went down to tha same bar ta get my own drink an' foun' ya absolutely wasted." Ichimaru sat down beside him on the bed. "Wha' possessed ya to go do tha', Toshiro?" Toshiro looked down again and tears threatened to fill his eyes. "Toshiro?" Ichimaru asked again.

Gin gently places his fingers on Toshiro's chin and pulled his face up so he look at him. Gin's eyes were open for the first time and he was looking at him with caring eyes. It was too much for Toshiro to take. Tears started to fall and tears wracked his lithe frame as he fell into Gin's embrace. Gin held Toshiro tightly and rubbed his back soothingly. "Wha's wrong?"

"It's -hic- silly." Came a muffled reply. "It can' be silly if it 'as made ya this upset." Toshiro pulled back slightly to look up at him. "It is silly... I shouldn't even be affected by it! I'm so stupid." Tears were still pouring down his cheeks.

Gin brushed the tears off of his cheeks. "Jus' tell me. It'll be oka'" Toshiro let out a choked sob and said, "No, it wont! I think I'm falling in love with you of all people! I didn't even know I liked guys!" Gin froze. "Ya wha'?" He said, softly, his voice seemed hesitant. "I love you." Toshiro whispered just as softly and looked away.

"Ya can' love me. Ya'v only known me fer a few months." Gin looked away his eyes sad. Tears still poured down Toshiro's cheek. "I think I'm still drunk, Gin. So forget what I said."

Gin gave Toshiro a look that said, 'I'm not stupid, ye know.'

"I need ta thin' 'bout wha' ya said, Toshiro." Gin said softly.

Toshiro nodded to him. "Thank you for your trouble, Gin. I'll be off now."

Gin didn't say anything as Toshiro got up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! I apologize for not being able to post earlier, with all-region band and all-state tryouts going on for me, I've been heaps busy! Luckily though, today is a snow-ice day, so schools out! :)**

Instead of going to school the next day, Toshiro took the train to go see Rangiku. He stood in front of her door bracing himself for the scolding he was to get from her for skipping school.

After a deep sigh, he rapped the door slowly. Moments later, the door stood open and the surprised, busty woman stood at the door.

"Toshiro!" She exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" She gave him a piercing look. Toshiro looked down and whispered softly, "May I come in?" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside.

Rangiku sat him down on the couch and was instantly bombarding him with questions. "Wait, wait! Ran, I'll tell you everything, don't worry." She settled down, but she continued to stare at him with a piercingly questioning gaze.

Toshiro opened his mouth to talk, but anguish filled his eyes and a chocked sob escaped his lips. "Oh, Ran, I'm so stupid!" He could barely form the words before tears leaked down his face.

Rangiku's sadness for the boy overrode her want for answers as she pulled him into her embrace. When he pulled back from her welcoming hug, his eyes were cloudy and slightly red around the rim. His head tilted down and he whispered something too light for her ears to pick it up.

"I'm sorry Toshiro, I couldn't hear you, could you repeat that?" She said softly, carefully. "I..." He started, then he took a big, shaky breath so he could continue, "I told _ him_ that I love him when I got drunk last night."

She bounded off of the couch and her eyes flew wide open in surprise. "You did what?!"

His eyes were still sad, "I told him I love him?"

"You got drunk?!" She ignored what he had said.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. "I swear, if you scold me for drinking, you'll never hear the end of it, you hypocrite." A smile graced her lips.

She slowly sat back down. "So how did he react?"

"He said that I couldn't possibly love him, and that he would think about what I said. What do you think that means, Ran? You guys are close right?" She nodded at his last question.

"We are. He's been hurt a lot though, by other people. Screwed over. Gin's probably terrified. But, I know, he feels the same way. Did you not see the look on his face when you were here when he came to visit last?" A small smile played on her lips as she thought back on it.

"No, I did not, I was too busy getting out of there!" Toshiro exclaimed.

"Toshiro, he thinks the world of you. I know he does. I can read my best bud like that."

Toshiro looked down once again to contemplate it. Suddenly, there was a heavy, urgent beating of the door, and Rangiku hurried to go answer it after giving him an encouraging look.

Moments later, Rangiku came back through the lithe hallway back to him with none other than Gin Ichimaru trailing closely behind. As soon as he could get around her, though, he ran to Toshiro and pulled his small body against his own and pressed his face into his hair.

"You weren't in class, Toshiro." The man in question slightly nodded as he allowed his own arms to surround Gin. "I wa' so scared somethin' 'ad happened to ya."

Toshiro was astonished. No one had truly cared like that besides Rangiku, and it warmed his heart. After just holding him for a while, Gin pulled away to look the shorter man in the eyes, "Don't ever scare me like that, Toshi. I dunno what I'd do without ya." With that, he pulled Toshiro back into his embrace.

Rangiku quietly slipped out of the room to give them some privacy.

Gin pulled away and sat on the couch next to the younger man.

"Do you feel any better?" Gin asked him. He got a soft look and a nod in return.

"Have you thought about what I said." Gin returned the soft look and nod.

"I see." Toshiro said. Gin stood up and grabbed Toshiro's hand, "Come on, were gonna go ta my place." He said softly.

Then he shouted to Rangiku, "Ran! Were leaving!" They heard a faint, "Be safe, boys!"

Toshiro found himself being pulled from the house gently and being lead into Gin's car.

The ride to Gin's was awfully quiet.

When they arrived, they both climbed out of the car vicariously slow. Toshiro was close behind Gin as he unlocked the front door and was ushered inside.

Gin grabbed his hand again and led him to sit down beside him on the couch.

"Would you like to help me cook dinner?" Gin asked him, voice low. Toshiro nodded in a childlike way and then they were off to the kitchen.

Pulling out a few pots, Gin whipped his head around to give Toshiro a gorgeous grin and said, "You good fer spaghetti?"

Toshiro couldn't help but smile back and nod eagerly.

"I'm good for anything." He said, flirtatiously.

"Are ye, now?" Was Gin's reply.

Suddenly, Gin was unbearably close and his lips were centimeters away from Toshiro's. "Any preferences?" Gin's voice was low and seductively smooth. "Maybe." Toshiro's was soft and meek, overwhelmed by the warmth of the man in front of him.

Toshiro didn't have time to blink before Gin was across the room again working steadily. "Spaghetti it is, then."

Toshiro gave him a look that clearly said he wasn't pleased by the loss of contact, but he said nothing.

"What do you want me to do?" Toshiro asked, looking around the fair sized kitchen.

"You can do the noodles." Gin pointed to a drawer near the left corner of the room near the sink. "The noodles are in there, and you can use this pot." He held the pot up.

Toshiro quickly moved into action. They worked with ease around each other. Twisting and moving when someone needed to grab a spoon or spice.

It didn't take long before a marvelous meal was before their eyes and on the neatly dressed table.

Toshiro and Gin sat in front of each other, studying the other subtly.

Gin gave his abnormally large smile and said, "Dig in!" Toshiro tried not to snort at his antiques.

They made small talk through the period of their eating, some of it was awkward, some of it not.

"How's yer grades?" Gin asked the younger male.

"You already know, why ask?" Toshiro said back, flirtatiously, with a smirk gracing his face.

"Hmm..." Was the only reply Toshiro got back.

When they finished eating, they together cleaned the dishes and Gin lead Toshiro back to the living room to sit down on the couch.

Gin placed his palm on Toshiro's arm, looking into his eyes.

They sat there, staring at each other.

Toshiro moved first.

**It'll be longer next time, promise!**


End file.
